MAGNET
by YumiStar
Summary: "My dear butterfly" LxC One-Shot.


**YumiStar here! :T**

**So, I know I said I was gonna finish up any other fanfics, (Except Tale Tell Cloud)...**

**But that was before I discovered this song! :D And then the plot gremlins, (Yes, I have plot gremlins, not bunnies), decided to make me do a LeonxCloud One-shot of the damn song. (Ironically, I even found a Cleon picture that made it even more impossible to ignore them...)**

**ANYWAY, enough of my rambiling! READ ON!**

**Legal terms: **_FAN-FICTION! FAN-FUCKING-FICTION! That should be enough proof. ):[_

**Warnings:** _VOCALOID slowly taking over the world, malexmale relationships, a bit OOC!Lion and Chocobo, homophobia of different sorts,and me having a one-track mind._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THISISALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**-~-[Magnet]-~-**

"But, mom, I don't see why we have to move..." complained a 17-year old boy with spiky blond hair, and aquamarine eyes.

"It's my job, sweetheart" his mom replied, "Besides, I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends in Radiant Garden"

"I don't want new friends" he mumbled.

"Now, Cloud Strife" his mother told him more sternly, "I want you to at least try to be civil."

"..."

"Cloud..."

"Alright..." the boy, now known as Cloud, replied back.

His mother just smiled at him, and continued to pack the dishes into a box, "Did you finish packing?"

"Yeah...sadly" he replied, "I'm gonna go for a walk..."

"Alright, just don't stay out too late" she said to him.

He just simply nodded, and headed outside. He started to walk the streets of Hollow Bastion, heading for the park. The park at night would always calm him down. When he reached the park, he simply sat on the swing, and let his thoughts wander.

_'I don't get why we have to move to Radiant garden...'_ he thought, _'It's not like we still can't live here. All she has to do is get up a bit more early, and take the train...'_

Lightly moving the swing back and forth, he just wished that he could at least stay at Hollow Bastion.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THISISALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**~A few months later, in Radiant Garden~**_

"Class, I would like you to welcome our new transfer student, Cloud Strife" said the English teacher, Mr. Valentine, "Please, be nice to him, and show him around the school..."

"Yes, Mister Valentine" the class chorus.

"I keep telling you, just call me Vincent..." he sighed. Turning to a bored looking Cloud, he spoke again, "There is a extra seat next to Leonhart"

"Which one's Leonhart?" Cloud asked.

At this, a hand was raised in the air, and Vincent pointed to him. Cloud nodded, and went and sat down next to him. Taking a quick look over, he noted that this Leonhart guy loved his leather...and belts...and black.

_'Wow...I'm next to McEmo pants...'_ Cloud thought...

Though, he really shouldn't be talking, seeing as he's no better with his entire black attire. During Vincent's lesson, a note suddenly landed on on his desk. He grabbed the note, and opened it quickly.

_**'My name's Squall Leonhart. Not McEmo Pants. I prefer to be called Leon, though.'**_

Cloud stared at the note in shock. How the fuck had he known that he thought that. It wasn't possible. Another note landed on his desk, and he was _VERY_ hesitant to open it. But curiosity got the better of him, and he opened it up as well.

_**'It's not impossible if you can read minds. Very useful during exams'**_

Cloud snorted. _'Yeah right. It was probably a lucky guess...'_ he thought.

Again, a note landed on his desk, and he opened it again.

_**'It wasn't a guess. I can really read minds.'**_

...

...

...

_**'**__What the fuck?' _he thought.

He turned to Squall, though prefers Leon, and looked at him shocked. Leon just gave a small smile back.

_'I want answers...NOW!' _Cloud thought, figuring there had to be some sort of truth behind Leon's words'.

And then he head a reply, _'I'll answer any questions you have, during lunch'_

Cloud nearly had a heat attack, _'The fuck! You can send thoughts into other people's minds!'_

_'Only if I have eye contact. I'm not that skilled, yet'_

_'What, you have someone teaching you?'_

_'I already told you, I'll answer any questions during lunch'_

Cloud just nodded, and turned back to the lesson that Vincent was teaching.

Before he could completely lose himself in the lesson, another note landed on his desk. He opened it, and read the message.

_**'Also...I was wondering...if you had any problem with...with anyone gay or bi?'**_

Cloud lifted one eyebrow at the random question, and turned a bit to Leon, so he could reply without using another note.

_'Well, in my Christan school, they kept telling us that being gay or bi was a sin, and that we would end up going to hell' _he thought back to him_, 'Why, is your teacher gay or somethin?'_

_'...no reason. Just curious.'_ Leon replied back, _'I usually ask anyone new some kind of question'_

Nodding in understanding, he went back to Vincent's lesson.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THISISALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

When lunch time came around, Cloud and Leon headed to the garden area, and sat under a tree. They sat in silence for a few seconds, but then Cloud broke that exact silence.

"So...how did you get these powers?" he asked Leon.

"...I don't remember" he replied, his voice sounding a whole lot better coming from his mouth, "I just remember that it was night, and that I was in my room asleep or something..."

"Oh"

"Anything else?"

"Oh, um..." Cloud stuttered a bit, "Whose teaching you how to control these powers?"

"A man named Ansem" Leon replied, "He's a scientist"

"Can you move stuff with your powers?" Cloud asked.

"Small objects"

"Can you control someone?"

"No"

"Can you make their heads explode?"

"Maybe. But I might get a headache later..."

"Can you set stuff on fire?"

"You got that from a movie...but no, I can't"

"...do you go to church?" Cloud asked, deciding he wanted to know more about this boy.

"No" said Leon, "I live with Ansem. And since he's a scientist, he doesn't believe in un-provable concepts like_ 'God' _or _'Satan"_

"Oh." replied Cloud.

"...you don't want to be around me any more, do you?" Leon asked.

"That's not true" said Cloud, "You can't help it. I mean, you we're raised that way and all..."

Leon smiled softly, "Thank you"

They sat in comfortable silence, until a voice broke this particular silence.

"Hey, new kid" this voice said, "What are you doing, hangin' out with Leonhart?"

Cloud looked up to see a blonde-haired boy, with scar on his face, going from his bottom right to his upper left, (the exact opposite of Leon's, he thought amused). And with this blond, was a dark skinned, dark haired boy and pale skinned, and lilac colored haired girl.

"I'll hang out with who I want" said Cloud.

"Pfft, must mean your a fag then" the boy said.

"AGREED" the girl replied.

"It's obvious, ya'know?" the boy said...or asked...

Cloud turned to Leon, who looked away in shame.

"Your...gay?" Cloud asked.

"...now you probably won't want to be near me, now..." Leon mumbled.

"What was that? We couldn't quite hear you, faggot" the other blond boy sneered.

"Leave me alone, Seifer" Leon mumbled again.

"Or else what, faggot?" Seifer responded.

"He said leave him alone!" Cloud said to Seifer, defending Leon. Everyone looked at Cloud, shocked. Espically Leon.

"Tch, queer-lover" Seifer said, "C'mon, Fuu, Rai. Let's get away from them before they taint us"

"Alright, ya'know?' said Rai.

"AFFIRMATIVE" Fuu replied.

_'I swear, I'm this close to pummeling him...'_ Cloud thought. Leon grabbed on to Cloud's sleeve, as to say, _'Don't waste your time'._

When Seifer and his gang left, Cloud turned to Leon.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" he asked.

Leon looked down at his lap, "You said...that...your church..." Leon started.

"That didn't mean I believed any of it" said Cloud.

"Oh"

Cloud smirked, "Besides, I'm pretty sure friends aren't suppose to keep secrets"

Leon looked up at him,"F-friends?"

"Sure, why not?" replied Cloud, "You seem cool"

Leon just smiled a bit.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THISISALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**~After school~**_

"Hey, you think I could come over to your house?" asked Cloud.

"Um...sure" Leon said, still kind of shy. He didn't think Cloud would want to do anything with him after finding out he was gay...and a telepath...and a atheist...

"_Leeeooooooon_? You still there?"

Leon snapped out of his trance, and looked at Cloud; "S-sorry. Did you say something?"

"I was asking you, if this Ansem person doesn't mind random visits?"

"He doesn't mind" replied Leon, "In fact, he'll be thrilled I brought someone over for once..."

"Don't you have more friends to hang out with? Cloud asked.

"...no" Leon whispered, "Everyone at school either thinks I'm a freak, or doesn't like the fact that I'm gay..."

"Oh...sorry"

"S'alright..."

"Sooooo, which way is your house?" Cloud asked.

Leon smiled, and beckoned him to follow him.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THISISALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

"Well, this is it" said Leon. They had to go through a small forest, but they finally reached Leon's home.

"Leon?" asked Cloud.

"Yes Cloud?"

"This is a mansion..."

"That it is"

"Your telling me your rich, too?"

"Maybe..."

"Wow..."

Yes. Leon's house was indeed a mansion.

In the forest.

"You wanna go in, or are you gonna stand there gaping all day?" Leon asked.

"Har har." replied Cloud.

When they both entered the home, a tall man with light blond hair come from one of the rooms from upstairs, and welcomed home Squall.

"And who might this boy be?" he asked.

"Hey, Ansem" said Leon, "This is Cloud. He's my...um..."

"I'm his friend! Nice to meet you, Ansem." said Cloud.

"The pleasures all mine" the man replied, "I must say, I am quite shocked that Leon was able to make a friend..."

"Why is that sir?"

"Well, being his friend, you must know what Leon is cable of..." Ansem said.

"Yes, but what I don't understand is why people care if he's gay or an atheist..."

"What about me being a telepath?" Leon asked.

"Okay, even I gotta admit, that kinda freaks me out" Cloud confessed, "But I also think it's kinda cool."

"Oh, thank you...I think" said Leon.

"Well, why are we just standing here in the foyer?" said Ansem, "Come, let's go to the living room!"

The two boys nodded, and followed Ansem.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THISISALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**~ A few months later~**

Cloud and Leon we're hanging out in Cloud's room, playing video games. The past couple of months we're pretty awesome for Leon, because he wasn't alone anymore.

"So, we're you invited to that party for tomorrow night?" asked Cloud.

"No. Not surprising, though" Leon responded, "You?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going." Cloud responded, "It's obvious that they just want to try and stop me from being your friend..."

Leon smiled, "Then you should go, and just mess with them"

Cloud smirked, "That would be funny"

They both just chuckled, and continued beating the snot out of each other in Mortal Kombat.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THISISALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

"What the Fuck!" Cloud swore, looking at his home. His mother, Leon, and Ansem we're shocked as well.

Written in graffiti was the awful sentence of: _**"FAGGOT LOVERS!"**_

It didn't stop there:

_**"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM, QUEER-LOVERS!"**_

_**"DUMB-SHITS!"**_

_**"GO-AWAY!"**_

"Why would someone do this to our home?" Cloud's mother asked, on the verge of crying.

"There there, Misses Strife" Said Ansem, doing his best to comfort her.

_'Leon?' _Cloud asked Leon through his mind, _'Do you think it was that bastard, Sifer?'_

_'...I think it was him, and a couple of more people...' _Leon replied, _'I have some pretty bad enemies in this town.'_

_'Peachy' _Cloud replied. They all went in and calmed downed Cloud's mother. Afterward Cloud and Leon went and started cleaning off as much graffiti as possible, and leaving the rest for tomorrow.

Not the best way to spend a weekend, but you know, whatever.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THISISALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

For the rest of their freshmen and junior years, Cloud and Leon became the most best of buddies, and had made some more friends and enemies along the way. They had met their new friends Zack and Areith in Sophomore year. They both had transferred from Hollow Bastion as well, and they thought Cloud and Leon were cool beans. And yes, those were their exact words.

They had found out about Leon being gay from once again, Seifer and his gang, (who we're responsible for the incident), and Zack had punched Seifer's face in, saying he was a _'Stupid noob who hides behinds words'. _Then around junior year they met Sephiroth and Yuffie. How a cool, very quiet person like Sephiroth was friends with the self proclaimed ninja Yuiffe, they would never know.

Again, some random enemy of Leon's told both of them what he was. Yuffie had then shown that she had some ninja skills to show off,, and Seph had shown that he could be very, _very, _violent when messing with one of his acquaintances, (which was his word for friends). Now this strange group of six were in their Senior year, and currently were hanging out at Leon's mansion, playing games and talking about what they want to to when they graduate.

"I'm gonna open a dojo, and teach people how to fight!" Zack said, "And Yuffie said she'll be my partner in crime!"

"Damn right I will!" said girl cheered, while being beaten by Cloud in a game of MySims Racing, "What about you, Areith? What are you gonna do?"

Areith smiled her charming smile, and said, "I was planning on being a kindergarten teacher. I love kids so much" she said, while day dreaming about her job, "What about Sephiroth? What are you going to to?"

"Police" was his simple answer.

"That does seem like something you would do" Zack said, before he turned his attention to Leon, "What about you Squall?" here, Leon gave him a small scowl, "What do you plan on doing when you get out of high school, and collage?"

"First off, the name is Leon" Leon had started, "And second, I plan being a scientist like Ansem."

"Nice" replied Zack. Yuffie nodded, and asked Cloud, (who was playing against Seph in racing), what about you Cloud? What are you gonna do?"

At this point, Cloud was a bit silent, before saying, "You'll all laugh at me...if I tell you"

"We won't laugh, we swear!" Zack said, while crossing his heart. Everyone else nodded in agreement as well, and Cloud sighed. After a bit of more silence, he said a bit meekly, "I...I want to become a writer...like, y'know...for books and what not..."

...

...

..."Really?" Zack asked, "I honestly thought you be something related to what Seph is doing!"

Cloud chuckled, "I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or not with that statement..."

"Hey, speaking of writing, did you know that the school is gonna do a talent show in 2 weeks?" Yuffie said. Sephiroth turned to her, and asked bluntly, "How the hell is that related to writing?"

Ignoring her friends question, she turned to everyone again, "Well, I heard that Siefer and his gang are gonna be in it. I was thinking that maybe we could all enter, and beat them. And don't say that we don't have a chance, because the contest is gonna be judged by the reasonable adults!"

"That would be awesome!" Zack said, "To win the contest and rub in in that noob's face!" At this point, even Seph and Areith had small evil glints in their eyes. Cloud and Leon were a bit nervous, but asked anyway, "So...what are we gonna do then?" Leon asked.

At this, Yuffie smiled her Cheshire smile. _'Oh no...' _they both thought. When she does that smile, it usually means that both Leon and Cloud will be embarrassed.

"You and Leon are gonna sing"

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THISISALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**~The Night of the Talent Show~**_

"There is no way I can do this!" Cloud complied, dressed in a black tank top, with black jeans, and black boots. And for some reason, Yuffie put a strange mini-top hat on his head, which had a small white butterfly on hit.

_'At least they match the strange headphones she made...' _Cloud thought, fingering the black and Aquamarine butterfly headphones he wore.

"...Yeah, I can't do this" Cloud sighed again.

"Don't back out now, buddy!" Zack said from behind the computers him and Areith were at. They added the special effects to the song, "If we lose, Siefer will say something bad again about Leon!"

"Un-acceptable" Sephiroth said from his spot, holding his electric guitar. Yuffie butted in as well, from here keyboards, "YEAH! And besides, I worked hard on you and Leon's outfits!"

_'Speaking of Leon' _Cloud turned towards said person, and saw that he wore a black dressed shirt with the two buttons at the top un-done. He wore some dress pants, and some dress shoes, with a matching black top hat and white butterfly as well. His headphones were steel gray and black.

"How did you design these outfits exactly-never mind, I honestly don't want to know" Cloud said, taking his place next to Leon, "I guess I'm stuck here then..."

"Yeah, pretty much" Leon said, while smiling towards his friend. Cloud smiled back. They heard the announcer announce them to everyone, and the curtain was raised. It was pitch black while the begging of the song played slowly from Yuffie's keyboards and the Zack's computer. Then it became up beat, with a spotlight hitting both Cloud and Leon, Yuffie playing more notes and Zack adding more effects. Soon, Cloud's first lines came up, and he reluctantly started to sing while dancing as well.

_A small flame started burning from the bottom of my heart_

_And before I noticed, this passion started a blaze in my soul_

_My butterfly flew around you so erratically_

_The powder from its wings fell on your open palm_

Then Leon and Cloud began to sing, before leading out to Leon again, him dancing as well.

_**Letting go of our partner's loving hand**_

**We embrace in a passionate kiss**

They both sing again, while dancing next to each other, as PG-13 as possible. Cloud wondered if Leon was feeling as warm as he was...

_**Yet if our love is unforgivable, then all the more**_

_**We become fired up**_

_**I just want you to hold me, I want you to confirm for me**_

_**That the love we have is not some kind of a mistake**_

_**Kiss me on the lips, I want the world to change for me**_

_**Intoxicated by the love we share, let me drown in this moment**_

After they finished singing this part, they danced around the stage for a bit, before Leon's part came up. Cloud decided that he really liked how Leon sang.

**Keep me confined with you and want me more and more each passing day**

**If you truly love me, you have to show me that you really care**

**If it's too "strange" for you to handle, I will make it right for you**

**To as far as we can go, I'll be there for you**

_**If we happen to completely lose our minds**_

_I'll simply melt together with you_

Cloud wondered how he came up with this song. _'I mean...it's a love song...' _he thought, confused, _'How did I write a love song for me and Leon to sing? We're on;y friends...'_

_**It is as if, all the time in the world, is not enough to hold you tenderly**_

_**What we had to go through is different from the dream we had**_

_**But the reality that is set in stone, for the two of us**_

_**There's no turning back, I realized after knowing you**_

_**But that is fine with me... nobody comes close, my most precious butterfly**_

_'Aren't we...?' _Cloud thought. Though...he lately felt a bit different towards Leon...

_I feel nervous as dawn looms yet again_

_And I cry, with you watching over me_

Like...he really wanted him closer than how they were now...from this dancing...

_"It will be alright," you said to calm me down_

_But were you not, crying with me also?_

_'Oh my god' _Cloud thought, realizing what was wrong with him, _'I think...I love Leon'_

_**I just want you to hold me, I want you to confirm for me**_

_**That the love we have is not some kind of a mistake**_

_**Kiss me on the lips, I want the world to change for me**_

_**Intoxicated by the love we share, I will drown in it**_

And the scary part about this fro Cloud...was that he wasn't sure what Leon would think of him.

_**Pull me to yourself, like a magnet would on me**_

_**Even if someday, we were torn apart, I will still find you**_

_**Hold on to me tight, there's no returning after this**_

_**But that is fine with me, nobody comes close, my most precious**_

**Butterfly~**

This wasn't part of the song when he first wrote, but Cloud added this next part. Because he felt like it was the only way to express himself.

_Ah~Ah Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~o~_

Shockingly, a lot of people started cheering, and clapping, yelling _"__**AGAIN! AGAIN!**__" _to them. But Cloud didn't care about that now. As soon as the curtains were closed, he grabbed Leon's hand, and dragged him away from from the stage, and to the back room.

Leon, obviously being confused, started asking Cloud was wrong.

But he never finished his question. Because Cloud's lips were covering his.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THISISALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**~10 Years later~**_

_'Cloud, could you come here please?'_ Leon asked his husband though their mind link.

Yes. Cloud Strife was married to Squall_**-GOD-DAMMNIT-IT'S LEON-**_Leonhart. When they had entered the talent show in their senior year in high school, something clicked inside of Cloud, and he somehow, Cloud went from the stereo-typical straight christian, to being on the other side of the imaginary fence.

Cloud keeps joking, saying that Leon was controlling his emotions.

Now, years later, Leon was a successful scientist like his step-father, and Cloud was a successful writer.

_'What is it, Leon-dear?'_ Cloud sent back.

_'...what's with the dear?'_

_'What? I'm the only one with a pet name?'_

_'At least I was creative...sorta'_

_'Oh yes. Little chocobo was VERY creative...'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'Seriously, though. What did you need?'_ Cloud asked, while walking into Leon's lab.

"I wanted you to look at this" said Leon, holding a mini-aquamarine, holding an odd-colored butterfly of gray blue and aquamarine.

"Where did you get that?" asked Cloud, coming closer.

"I found it outside" replied Leon, "It didn't even try to fly away..."

"Huh"

"What do you want to call it?" asked Leon.

"What?" asked Cloud.

"I'm obviously not going to let my lab dissect it. It's too beautiful"

Cloud thought for a bit. Finally he said, "How about Magnet?"

"Magnet?"

"Yeah. With the coloring, it seems to blend together, like a magnetic field a bit." said Cloud.

"...have you been reading my books again?" asked Leon.

"Har-har" replied Cloud, while kissing Leon softly on the lips, "I'm not that stupid, _thank-you-very-much_"

"Your not stupid..." said Leon, while placing the butterfly, now known as Magnet, down carefully. He straddled Cloud's hips, and spoke in his ear very softly, "You're brilliant...and your my everything''

Cloud smiled, and sent his thoughts to Leon, _'Your my everything, too Leon.'_

And they softly kissed each other.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THISISALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**Hmm...should I explain?**

**Yeah I should explain.**

**Alright, while obviously, the song Magnet talks about how two certain people's love is not exactly good with everyone else, which I did a small sliver of, I was thinking that maybe, that I try a bit with how they don't like two people being friends, because one believes in God, and normally like the different gender, while the other is exact opposite. :T**

**I'm sure it's happening somewhere right about now, too.**

**Anyway, they end up together anyway, because one, I love yaoi, and two, it's completely possible. **

**Rare, yes, but totally possible.**

**Anyway, R&R if ya want. I just like writing/typing. :]**


End file.
